Dwarf
Overview Dwarf is a premium class, available for purchase at a price of $3.50. Dwarf is typically a camping class, and can become very powerful. Dwarf is typically one of the less-used premium classes, but is not to be underrated. Armor and Items Dwarf has a very small collection of items, but what it does have is all that is really needed. Dwarf spawns with *Chainmail Helmet *Diamond Chestplate *Diamond Leggings *Chainmail Boots *1 Diamond Sword *3 Steaks *1 Compass *Permanent Slowness 2 Effect The Diamond Sword A Dwarf's main item is his diamond sword. This sword has, by default, no enchantments, but, by leveling up, can become the most powerful sword in the game. The sword can obtain three different enchantments, all of which can become a higher level. The possible enchantments are *Sharpness *Knockback *Fire Aspect All three of these enchantments can be on one sword at any time, and all can become a higher level. The Leveling Process By crouching, a dwarf can gain experience. This experience goes to powering up the enchantments on their sword. The experience gained by crouching acts the same as gaining xp by killing mobs or mining on any other server. Each additional level costs more experience than the one before, similar to the classic experience system. Each level gained will affect the enchantments on the sword. *Every 1 level, Sharpness +1 *Every 3 levels, Knockback +1 *Every 5 levels, Fire Aspect +1 Therefore, a level 15 dwarf will have sharpness 15, knockback 5, and fire aspect 3, and will be able to kill some classes in 1 hit. However, it will take a long time to get to this level. Other aspects of leveling up After reaching level 5, dwarves will be immune to fire, and to damage or poison splash potions thrown by a chemist. Also, a dwarf can block with their sword, like every other class, to reduce damage dealt. With dwarves, the amount of damage dealt will never be more than 1 heart. However, the amount of any extra damage is taken from the experience bar. By blocking, even a headshot is avoidable, but you will lose a ton of experience. Also, when normally blocking, dwarves will lose experience at a rate similar to that of what is gained when crouching. However, crouching will not counter the affect of blocking. You will still lose experience. Also, standing straight up will remove xp at a rate similar to that of blocking. Experience gain can be resumed by crouching and not blocking. Uses Dwarf has slowness 2, so it has very restricted movement. Therefore, dwarf is perfect for guarding the flag. How to Fight Archer: move side to side. Standing straight can be a good idea, so the archer cannot hit you back. However, stay under cover so you can't be headshotted. Engineer: If near a turret, avoid at all costs Otherwise, hit quickly, before they place and load a turret. Assassin and ninja: Both are easy to kill, but can kill you. Use your blocking ability for both. If you are egged, block until you can see again. For assassin, block if they use redstone. Otherwise, hit very fast. Any other class: Hit them a lot very quickly. At level 5+, you are immune to chemist potions and fire, so pyros and chemists will not bother you. However, avoid these 2 classes before reaching level 5. How to Counter Dwarf Since dwarf has slowness 2, archer is the perfect counter for dwarf. Also, ninja can inflict severe damage on a dwarf, as most dwarves do not block to reduce damage. Thirdly, a large group of heavies or soldiers can kill a dwarf, as a faster class can easily dart in and out of the dwarves reach, and inflict a lot of damage. Controversy Much controversy surrounds dwarf. First of all, many believe that dwarf is too powerful. However, in reality, a dwarf takes a long time to get to a useful level. Also, a dwarf only has 3 steaks, so it has limited healing capabilities. When a medic heals a dwarf, or a dwarf eats cake, his/her inventory is restored, but the enchantments on their sword are reset to nothing until they level up or down, then they return to their proper level. Since most classes can usually get one or two hits on a dwarf before being killed, so, over time, a dwarf will either be killed, or be healed, and lose his enchants temporarily. Also, dwarves' slowness prevents them from pursuing flag carriers or moving about the map. Review Originally written by Brenn